This invention relates in general to a lockable closure assembly for a conduit, spout or the like and deals more particularly to an improved lockable closure assembly which has an integral lock unit.
The high incidence of theft and vandalism at construction job sites has created need for improved lockable closure caps for various exposed fluid conduits or filling spouts on trucks, bulldozers, and other construction equipment to prevent fuel theft or the introduction of foreign materials into fuel tanks or oil reservoirs. Heretofore, various lockable closure caps have been developed and used, but have not proven wholly satisfactory. If a lockable closure is secured by a separable lock, such as a padlock, the lock may be lost, misplaced or simply not used due to carelessness. To overcome this problem lockable caps have been provided which include integral lock units. However, if a cap must first be engaged with the spout and thereafter locked it may easily be left in an unlocked condition, thereby defeating its purpose.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved lockable lock closure assembly of a type which includes an integral key operated lock unit wherein the key must be used both to connect the closure assembly to an associated spout as well as to lock it in connected engagement with the spout.